Digital assets can generally refer to anything that is manifested in a binary format and that has a corresponding right to use. One example of a digital asset is a digital currency, and one type of digital currency is cryptocurrency. Digital currencies can utilize a centralized control system or a decentralized control system. Cryptocurrencies generally utilize a decentralized control system.